Teenage Dream
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours "Notre première fois" du Forum Damn Addict Lemon


**Concours « Notre première fois »**

**Titre : Teenage Dream**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à d'autres séries, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se font de supers concours.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour cet OS.

* * *

**- Je suis fou de toi Bella. **

Sa main serrait ma hanche en signe de possession tandis qu'il me murmurait de sa voix la plus suave ses quelques mots que je rêvais d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Son autre main se crocheta à ma nuque et il rapprocha ses lèvres si tentantes de ma bouche. Il effleura mes lèvres délicatement, me regardant comme pour me demander s'il pouvait continuer et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle ou alors était-ce moi ?

Je ne sais pas qui avait initié ce second baiser mais c'était torride. Sa bouche baisait littéralement la mienne. Il avait pénétré ma bouche de sa langue si douce au goût sucré. Il faisait des trucs si sensuels avec sa langue que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me faire sur d'autres parties de mon corps. Putain, mon shorty était trempé rien que d'y penser. J'étais en train de me perdre dans un maelström de sensations. Il me fit frissonner rien qu'en caressant mes épaules. Son toucher était si doux et électrisant, je n'étais que lave en fusion. Pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête pas…

Il commença à faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe et me dit « j'ai une terrible envie de te faire l'amour. » Et il continua à me déshabiller lentement tout en me caressant de ses doigts experts qu'ils guidaient vers mon centre déjà brûlant. Une musique de fond fit lentement son apparition, il manquait plus que les violons et j'étais au paradis…

**BBBB…IIIIII…PPPPP**

Ma main se leva automatiquement et envoya valser le réveil à travers la pièce. J'entendis celui-ci exploser contre mon placard. Et voilà, encore un réveil qui n'a pas survécu à Bella Swan…

**- Fais chier !** Criai-je.

Cela faisait quelques jours que je faisais ce même rêve torride qui n'en finissait jamais puisque ce putain de réveil se mettait toujours en marche au moment où mon rêve devenait de plus en plus intense. Et chaque matin, j'étais dans un état de frustration extrême. J'étais en nage et ma minette était enflammée. Je devais alors me soulager, c'était ça ou la douche froide alors c'était vite décidé.

Enfin c'était toute l'histoire de ma pathétique vie. Je rêvais d'un mec que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Edward Cullen était le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Cela faisait 2 ans jour pour jour que je fantasmais sur lui et malheureusement je n'étais pas la seule sur la liste.

J'en étais folle amoureuse depuis la Seconde lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans le lycée quelques jours après la rentrée. Edward était un grand brun aux yeux verts hypnotiques, il aurait pu faire du mannequinat sans problème. Robert Pattinson et Kellan Lutz pouvaient aller se rhabiller à côté de lui. Il était arrivé de France pour s'installer à San Francisco et forcément cela avait fait des émules auprès de la gente féminine.

Je me souviendrai toujours du premier jour où il est arrivé à la Woodside International School, notre lycée. Il portait une chemise bleue avec les manches retroussées au niveau de ses coudes et un jean brut et je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui dès ce jour-là. Edward était le plus beau mec qu'il m'ait été donné de voir durant ma courte vie. Son sourire en coin faisait fondre les filles. Sa chevelure coiffée-décoiffée lui donnait l'impression d'être juste sorti du lit, comme s'il avait fait des choses peu catholiques et cela le rendait carrément irrésistible.

Il était adorable avec tout le monde enfin je dis ça mais ce n'était qu'une supposition et les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui car en 2 ans je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce que j'étais une putain de trouillarde. J'aimais la coqueluche du lycée et moi Bella Swan j'étais juste invisible à ses yeux.

Laissez-moi un peu vous résumer ma vie pathétique. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je déteste mon prénom lui préférant largement Bella. J'ai 17 ans et cela fait 2 ans que je vis seule dans un petit appartement. Vous me direz sûrement que c'est jeune pour vivre seule mais je vous répondrai que la vie est parfois dure et qu'elle ne vous fait pas de cadeaux.

J'avais perdu mes parents Renée et Charlie dans un tragique accident de voiture, il y a tout juste 2 ans. Un chauffard ivre les avait percutés si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu au choc. J'aurai dû être avec eux ce jour-là mais le sort en avait décidé autrement et aujourd'hui j'étais seule. Je n'avais ni frère et sœur mais mes parents avaient eu le temps de faire un testament stipulant qu'ils me laissaient ce petit appartement où j'habitais désormais. Il aurait dû servir pour mes études à la fac mais finalement avait été utile plus tôt.

Ma garde avait été confiée à ma tante et mon oncle, Esmée (la sœur de ma mère) et Carlisle, qui avaient voulu m'héberger mais j'avais refusé d'être une bouche de plus à nourrir pour eux. En effet, ils avaient déjà 6 enfants, Amy, Kate, Ben, Willow, Demetri et Alice. Alice était ma cousine mais aussi ma meilleure amie car nous avions le même âge et nous nous n'étions jamais séparées depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je ne voyais que rarement mes autres cousins car ils faisaient des études à l'autre bout du pays. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Esmée et Carlisle en cas de besoin mais je savais aussi que mes parents m'avaient laissé pas mal d'argent pour m'en sortir.

En plus d'Alice, je pouvais également compter sur mes 2 autres amies : Angela et Rosalie. Nous étions le quatuor infernal. Toujours partantes pour faire les 400 coups mais aussi toujours célibataires. Ce qui d'ailleurs était surprenant car elles étaient vraiment belles. Alice était une petite brune aux cheveux courts avec un visage rieur, elle était montée sur ressorts mais adorable. Angela était châtain avec des yeux marron cachés sous des lunettes, de taille moyenne mais avec de jolies formes et Rosalie était une blonde pulpeuse avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Et moi ben j'étais plus que banale, brune aux yeux marron rien de bien attirant quoi, surtout quand j'étais avec mes 3 amies.

Le rendez-vous de la rentrée était donné en face le lycée de manière à pouvoir un peu discuter de nos vacances car nous ne les avions pas passées toutes ensemble.

J'avais décidé que cette année, au lieu de me morfondre à espérer qu'Edward me remarque et bien j'allais me transformer pour essayer de trouver le prince charmant et enfin perdre cette foutue virginité. J'avais donc revêtu ma plus belle tenue une petite robe noire avec des talons et un petit gilet par-dessus. Une première pour moi car j'étais beaucoup plus du genre jean/baskets.

**- Mamamia ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma cousine et accessoirement meilleure amie ?** Siffla Alice quand j'arrivais devant elles.

**- Et bien Alice, je suis toujours moi mais un peu mieux habillée.** Dis-je en souriant.

**- Vachement mieux habillée tu veux dire.** Souligna Rosalie d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Rosalie était une férue de mode tout comme Alice donc cela signifiait que ma tenue ne devait pas être si mal que ça.

**- Arrêtez les filles, j'aimais bien ses jeans et ses baskets moi.** Précisa Angela.

Angela était discrète, comme moi elle aimait les tenues passe-partout.

**- Merci pour ton soutien Angela. Bon alors les filles ces vacances, c'était bien ?** Changeai-je de sujet pour ne pas parler de ma tenue pendant des heures, je n'étais guère fan de mode.

**- Et bien c'était génial Paris…** Commença Rosalie.

**- Surtout les boutiques.** Rajouta Alice.

Les parents de Rosalie voyageaient beaucoup, ils avaient proposé à Alice de venir avec eux à Paris et forcément elle n'avait pas pu refuser une telle opportunité.

**- Et tu as oublié tous ces beaux mâles sexys.** Indiqua Rosalie d'un air rêveur.

**- Et bien nous aussi c'était sympa. On a bien profité de la ville et du parc. On a rencontré pleins de touristes.** Dit Angela.

Angela et moi avions passé notre été ensemble à promener dans la ville, à renseigner les touristes et à parfois passer des après-midis avec eux.

**- Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré Paul et Embry ?** Demanda Alice.

J'acquiesçai. Paul et Embry avaient été nos premiers flirts. Ils venaient d'une réserve indienne en Arizona et avaient passé 15 jours à San Francisco. Nous les avions rencontrés par hasard et avions joué les guides pour eux. Mais comme des amourettes d'été, ils s'en étaient allés. Et Alice et Rosalie avaient rencontré Stefan et Damon. Nous étions bien évidemment restées en contact donc nous connaissions les histoires de chacune.

**- Et les filles, c'est pas le frère d'Edward là-bas ?** Demanda Rosalie, son radar à beaux mecs toujours en action.

**- Oh oui, il s'appelle Jasper, il vient juste d'arriver de France et il est à tomber par terre, **répliqua Alice. **Vous avez vu comme il est beau et mystérieux mais attention, c'est chasse gardée.** Nous menaça-t-elle tout en nous pointant du doigt.

**- Alice tu sais très bien que je préfère Emmett.** **Mais bon j'ai des yeux c'est fait pour mater. **Plaisanta-t-elle.

Tout en discutant, elles reluquaient le groupe des populaires. Emmett, Dean et Edward jouaient dans l'équipe de basket et je pariais que Jasper en ferait bientôt parti puisqu'il était déjà dans la bande.

Les joueurs de basket passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble même en dehors des matches. Et on pouvait voir plein de nanas graviter autour d'eux. Surtout le groupe des bimbos comme j'aimais les appeler à savoir Jessica, Tanya, Cordelia et Elena. Malheureusement pour moi c'était également toutes des ex d'Edward. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu sortir avec ses pestes.

**- Où est ton prince charmant ?** Interrogea Angela.

Toutes les 3 savaient à quel point j'étais folle amoureuse d'Edward mais aussi connaissaient mon atroce timidité. Elles espéraient qu'un jour il fasse le premier pas, mais pour ma part j'étais désespérée car j'étais sûre d'être totalement invisible pour lui, sinon il m'aurait au moins dit une fois bonjour en 2 ans. Mais bizarrement les filles étaient persuadées qu'il avait un faible pour moi, quelle connerie !

**- Je ne sais pas. Et si nous allions en cours, il va bientôt être l'heure, non ?** Je disais cela d'un air détaché pour ne pas trop parler d'Edward.

**- Bella, tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet toute ta vie !** S'indigna Rosalie.

**- Mais il n'y a rien à dire puisque qu'il ne me calcule même pas ! **M'écriai-je excédée.

**- En tout cas, avec cette tenue s'il ne te voit pas, je peux t'assurer qu'il est gay.** Plaisanta Alice.

Nous traversions le passage piéton pour nous rendre au lycée. Je sentis mon portable vibré dans mon sac et me mis à sa recherche tout en ralentissant le pas. Les filles avaient traversé et je cherchais toujours mon téléphone au fond de mon sac. Mais quelle idée d'avoir un sac si volumineux ?

J'entendis une voiture freiner et faire des dérapages.

**- Bella ! Attention !** Crièrent-elles.

Je restais bloquée sur le passage en voyant la voiture foncer sur moi, sentant ma dernière heure arrivée et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir le choc. Je commençais à voir ma vie défiler dans ma tête. Ma vie aurait été courte, finalement, j'allais rejoindre mes parents plus tôt que prévu. Quelques minutes passèrent, ça aurait pu être des heures que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir la voiture à quelques centimètres de mes jambes. Soulagée d'être encore vivante, je gueulais aussitôt sur le chauffard.

**- Espèce de connard, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Les passages piétons c'est pas fait pour les chiens !** Hurlai-je rouge de colère.

J'allais à nouveau vider mon sac quand je vis le conducteur et me tus immédiatement. A bord d'une Volvo noire se trouvait Edward Cullen. Il me regardait stupéfait. Nous nous fixions un moment sans détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre, c'était violent et intense.

_Ben voilà ma vieille, il t'a remarquée maintenant. _

Je me mis à rougir furieusement toujours incapable de bouger et heureusement les filles choisirent ce moment pour m'aider à finir de traverser la route.

Je vis Edward s'en aller vers le parking l'air dépité.

**- Bells, ça va ?** Dit Angela.

**- Tu n'as rien ?** Continua Alice.

**- Non je n'ai rien.** Soupirai-je.

**- Il aurait pu te tuer ce gros con.** Rajouta Rose.

**- T'as vu qui c'était ?** Questionna Alice.

**- C'était Edward.** Murmurai-je toujours sous le choc.

**- Et ben, c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre fracassante, je crois que tu as réussi ton coup pour qu'il te remarque.** Répliqua Rosalie, moqueuse.

**- Pfff n'importe quoi. Bon on y va ? **

Et voilà comment commença notre rentrée…

La matinée était vite passée, nous étions toutes les quatre dans la même classe, nous pouvions ainsi continuer à discuter de nos vacances, de vraies pipelettes, enfin avec mes amies j'étais facilement bavarde, avec les autres c'était une autre histoire. Nous parlions de garçons pour pas changer.

Alice et Rosalie allaient nous raconter leur première fois. Car oui à 17 ans, elles avaient déjà franchi le cap, ce qui n'était pas encore notre cas à Angela et moi. Nous avions besoin toutes les deux d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne pour sortir avec quelqu'un alors coucher avec un inconnu était juste inconcevable. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de me faire quelques petits plaisirs solitaires mais je suppose que ce n'était rien comparé aux doigts habiles d'un vrai mec, j'avais hâte de tenter l'expérience.

**- Sérieusement les filles, il faut que vous arrêtiez de croire au prince charmant, il ne va pas arriver sur son cheval blanc. Trouvez-vous un beau gosse et coucher avec, vous allez voir comme c'est trop bon !** Déclara Rose.

**- Il faudrait déjà qu'elles s'enlèvent Dean et Edward de la tête !** Indiqua Alice d'un air malicieux.

Angela et moi en tombions simultanément nos mâchoires.

**- Mais j'ai, j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Dean !** S'offusqua Angela tout piquant un fard monumental.

**- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ma belle. Et toi Bella, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Je sais très bien que vous êtes accros les filles, mais sérieusement, faut que vous tourniez la page parce que si vous attendez après eux vous allez mourir vieilles filles. Il vous faut des vrais mecs, qui en ont dans le pantalon, pas des timides.**

Rose avait toujours le don de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, sa franchise était sa principale qualité et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aimait.

**- Franchement les filles, le lycée grouille de beaux mecs, vous n'avez que l'embarras du choix mais il a fallu que vous tombiez amoureuses des 2 pires handicapés des sentiments.** Rajouta Alice.

Alice n'avait pas tort, Edward et Dean étaient les tombeurs du lycée, toutes les filles s'accrochaient à eux comme à des bouées. De nouvelles greluches s'enchaînaient à leur bras chaque semaine. Lily et Rose avaient raison, il fallait qu'on passe à autre chose au lieu de nous torturer l'esprit.

**- Vous avez raison les filles, il faut qu'on arrête de s'accrocher à nos rêves.** Dit Angela et j'acquiesçais à sa déclaration.

Elles ne nous avaient toujours pas raconté leur première fois mais je me doutais que ça allait venir. 2 heures plus tard pendant la pause déjeuner, nous avions eu droit à tous les détails de la vie sexuelle de Rose durant l'été. On peut dire qu'elle nous avait donné un vrai cours d'éducation sexuelle. Alice avait été plus discrète à ce sujet, c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais si calme, elle qui était une boule de nerfs d'habitude. Chacune avait eu une expérience différente.

Rosalie n'avait pas fait l'amour, elle avait « baisé » avec plusieurs mecs rencontrés au hasard d'un soir. Alice était sortie tout l'été avec un dénommé James, un touriste polonais rencontré à Paris. Il avait été tendre lors de leur première fois. Rosalie avait eu très mal alors qu'Alice n'avait ressenti qu'une petite gêne. Mais aux vues des autres fois, je me disais que ça n'avait pas l'air si méchant, c'était un cap à passer et même si je savais que ça ne serait pas extraordinaire, mes hormones en ébullition m'incitaient à tenter l'expérience. Angela, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas du tout prête à faire l'amour. Nous avions donc parlé de sexe pendant tout le repas, de vraies perverses me direz-vous.

Je n'avais pas revu mon beau ténébreux cuivré depuis le pseudo accident de ce matin. Même si j'avais promis aux filles de passer à autre chose, il n'était pas si simple d'oublier celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis autant de temps. Il est difficile de gérer sa raison et son cœur.

La journée était vite passée et se terminait par un cours d'Anglais mais il me fallait d'abord aller aux toilettes. Je laissais donc les filles rejoindre la salle à l'étage tandis que je me dirigeais vers les WC pour assouvir mon envie pressante. Une fois terminé, je montais les escaliers rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard au dernier cours de la journée.

Je fus percutée de plein fouet par une espèce de masse de muscles qui me fit basculer en arrière dans les escaliers. Je fermais alors les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute, ressentant des frissons à l'idée du choc et de la douleur. C'était vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. Mais la chute n'arriva pas, des bras m'encerclèrent, je fus rattrapée in-extremis et évitai alors une mort certaine.

Toujours en état de choc, je repris conscience qu'une fois appuyée contre le mur du semi-étage (entre les 2 escaliers). Un corps d'homme pesait doucement sur moi comme pour me protéger.

**-Il va sérieusement falloir que j'arrête d'essayer de te tuer aujourd'hui… Je m'en voudrais de provoquer la mort d'une aussi belle fille que toi... **Susurra une voix suave à mon oreille tandis qu'il desserrait sa prise sur moi.

_Hein ?_

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille pour l'avoir entendue tellement de fois dans mes rêves les plus fous mais aussi en réalité quand je me retrouvais non loin de lui et qu'il discutait avec ses amis.

C'est alors que je le vis réellement, je crus d'abord que c'était un rêve, après tout quand on rêve en permanence de quelqu'un, la réalité et la fiction se confondent très souvent.

Il appuya ses deux bras musculeux contre le mur au niveau de ma tête et me fixa intensément. J'étais éblouie devant sa beauté, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de si près et c'était un spectacle que je souhaitais voir en permanence et pour toujours.

_Mon Dieu, achève-moi !_

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda-t-il alors de son timbre rauque, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses émeraudes incandescentes.

Je hochais la tête, stupéfaite par le fait qu'il me parle pour la première fois et certaine de retenir à jamais sa voix si particulière touchant mon cœur au plus profond de mon être.

**- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien de cassé ? **Précisa-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

**- Non, non ça va. Mer… Merci… Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.** Murmurai-je timidement.

_Tiens voilà que je bégaye maintenant, il manquait plus que ça !_

**- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ma belle. **Ajouta-t-il l'air charmeur.

Et voilà j'en étais sûre, il fallait que je tombe amoureuse d'un dragueur. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions pensant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être et en fait j'avais tout faux. C'était vraiment le tombeur de ces dames. Je me dérobais aussitôt de son étreinte afin de ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais déçue. Je remontai la dernière rangée d'escaliers quand je l'entendis m'appeler mais ne m'arrêtai pas.

**- Hé Isabella, attends !**

_D'où il connaît mon prénom ? C'est un dragueur, il connaît toutes les filles à mettre dans son lit ! _Me précisa ma conscience.

Arrivée dans le couloir, je fus attrapée par mon poignet et je dus faire demi-tour. Nous nous fixâmes alors un moment tandis que ses doigts dessinaient un étau brûlant sur mon poignet.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit indiquant l'interclasse. Un groupe important d'élèves se précipita sur nous et nous nous retrouvâmes poussés contre un des casiers nous retrouvant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité me rendit toute chose.

**- Il semblerait que le destin ait décidé de nous réunir plus vite que prévu. **Déclara mon fantasme sur pattes.

Nous continuâmes alors à nous regarder intensément, ses yeux me lançaient des appels érotiques, enfin c'est ce que j'imaginais bien évidemment. Il crocheta mon visage de ses deux mains chaudes et douces.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

**- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire… **Chuchota-t-il en fixant dangereusement mes lèvres.

_Quoi ?_

Mon cerveau ne pensait plus, mon cœur battait tellement la chamade que j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sa bouche effleura alors la mienne tendrement telle une caresse. Puis elle se fit beaucoup plus entreprenante et sauvage. Ce baiser me retourna littéralement, les papillons dans mon ventre firent la samba et mon cœur s'emballa tellement que je pensais qu'il allait exploser.

Je sentis sa langue quémander la mienne et nos langues partirent ainsi dans un ballet sensuel plein de volupté. Elles se titillaient, s'apprivoisaient et tournoyaient comme un seul élément. Sa langue avait un goût sucré et mentholé dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Je répondis à ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Après tout, c'était une impulsion qu'il avait eue et rien ne présageait qu'il recommencerait un jour alors je décidai d'en profiter un maximum.

La deuxième sonnerie résonna pour indiquer le début des cours et Edward sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il relâcha mes lèvres et me fit son plus beau sourire. Celui qui me faisait craquer depuis si longtemps et qui n'était réservé qu'à ses proches.

Il partit rapidement en direction de sa classe et me laissa là en plan comme une idiote.

Je venais de rêver, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir embrassée, moi Bella Swan, cette fille totalement banale. Pourtant lorsque j'effleurai mes lèvres de mes doigts, je m'aperçus qu'elles étaient gonflées, seules réelles témoins de cette agression buccale si sensuelle.

Je ne pus suivre ce dernier cours, totalement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son baiser. J'étais dans un état second, une petite bulle m'avait emmenée loin dans les nuages, j'étais d'ailleurs dans l'impossibilité de savoir ce qui avait été dit ou fait pendant l'heure. J'avais juste compris que les filles voulaient qu'on fasse la fête ce soir, qu'on aille en boîte de nuit. C'était vendredi après tout et j'osais espérer revoir mon Edward.

_D'où t'as vu que c'était ton Edward ? Arrête de rêver ma pauvre fille !_

La soirée passa très vite, j'étais pour ma part dans le coton, les filles n'avaient fait aucune remarque quant à mon état pensant que j'étais fatiguée. Elle m'avait apprêtée, m'affublant d'une jupe sexy que je n'aurai jamais mis en temps normal. Mais bon il était temps pour le changement, une nouvelle ère d'anti-célibat profilait à l'horizon. Et si Edward ne m'avait jamais captée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai plus longtemps pour lui. J'avais le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse après tout, il fallait que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusions.

**- Caliente Bella !** Siffla Alice contente de son œuvre.

**- T'as fait du super boulot Lily !** Renchérit Rose.

Alice et Rosalie étaient les expertes en mode alors nous les avions laissées faire, Angela était passée juste après moi. Et je dois dire qu'en regardant le miroir, nous étions totalement transformées. On n'était pas mal du tout. Voire même jolies.

Nos jupes étaient effectivement courtes mais juste au-dessus du genou, nos 2 expertes avaient été raisonnables pour ne pas nous faire peur. Par contre, elles avaient joué à fond la carte du maquillage, nous avions les yeux bien charbonneux pour amplifier notre regard. Alice était une as du make-up et Rosalie nous avait concocté des chignons sophistiqués.

**- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Vous êtes super sexys mais surtout pas vulgaires.** Déclarèrent-elles à l'unisson pour nous rassurer.

**- Allez c'est parti pour le Twilight !** Hurlèrent-elles toutes excitées.

**- Mais vous n'avez jamais dit qu'on irait au Twilight, on va jamais rentrer !** S'écria Angela.

**- On n'a jamais pu rentrer jusqu'à présent, c'est pas maintenant qu'on va commencer.** Rajoutai-je dépitée à l'idée de me faire refouler.

Le Twilight était la boîte la plus populaire de la région mais l'entrée y était drastique. « Only beautiful people » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

C'est sûr que quand nous allions danser entre filles, ce n'était pas pour draguer alors le jean était obligatoire, nous ne nous cassions pas la tête avec les fringues.

**- Vous croyez qu'on vous a habillées si sexy pour rien ? Ce soir je vous assure qu'on va rentrer ! On est quatre belles jeunes filles et on va faire la fête au Twilight jusqu'au bout de la nuit et puis c'est tout !** S'exclama Alice en sautillant et tapant des mains.

_Ou pas !_

1h plus tard, nous étions dans la file d'attente du Twilight.

**- Arrêtez de stresser les filles, je vous assure qu'on va rentrer. Je n'ai pas encore sortie ma botte secrète !** Plaisanta Rosalie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Ben t'as intérêt à ce que ça marche.** Soufflai-je exaspérée à l'idée d'attendre pour rien.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer. **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la rendait si confiante jusqu'à ce qu'un molosse arrive devant nous.

**- Salut ma Rosy ! Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. **Dit-il tout en décrochant la barrière et en nous faisant passer par le coin VIP.

**- Bonsoir Liam ! C'est très gentil à toi de nous laisser entrer. Je te revaudrai ça**. Déclara Rose tout sourire.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi maintenant. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle donnait des cours de Français à la petite sœur de Liam et qu'il avait craqué pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était videur au Twilight, elle lui avait demandé si on pouvait venir. Ca a du bon d'être pistonnées parfois.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce lieu chargé d'ambiance. Il y avait plusieurs salles avec plusieurs genres de musique. Nous décidions d'aller dans la salle « dancefloor » pour nous déhancher, nous adorions danser.

Entendant Chris Brown avec son « Turn up the music », nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement sur la piste de danse. Nous dansions comme des folles, nous adorions délirer faisant des chorégraphies totalement stupides. Le regard des autres nous importait peu dans ces moments de folie.

**- Beaux gosses à 6h.** Nous dit Rosalie avec son regard de prédatrice.

En effet, nous pouvions voir Emmett et Dean accoudés au bar sirotant une bière. Jasper et Edward les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Je me fis violence pour ne pas observer Edward plus que de raison.

**- Oh, oh, oh ! Je crois que t'as une touche Bella. **Cria Alice à mon oreille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire comme connerie ma cousine !_

Un groupe de quatre garçons s'approcha de nous et l'un d'eux crocheta mes hanches pour que nous dansions ensemble. Il ne me serrait pas, comme pour me dire que j'avais le pouvoir. Je me retournais légèrement pour le voir et je dois dire qu'il était pas mal du tout dans son genre, encore un brun ténébreux…

**- J'en connais un qui n'apprécie pas du tout le spectacle. **Me dit Angela tout en me désignant les mecs de notre lycée.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers le bar et aperçus Edward regardant dans notre direction les poings serrés sur le comptoir et le regard noir.

_Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

**- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer au plan B.** Ajouta Rose à l'attention d'Alice.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de plan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent encore ?_

Rosalie, Alice et Angela se mirent à danser avec les autres garçons tout en nous encerclant pour que je me retrouve collée serrée contre mon beau ténébreux. Je compris alors ce qu'elles essayaient de faire et décidais alors de pleinement profiter de ma soirée.

Il me fit alors tourner et il m'enlaça étroitement tout en me chuchotant des mots doux. Il était adorable. Et bien mon inconnu marquait des points ce soir.

Nous étions bien, là, à danser, à flirter… Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car nous fûmes interrompus et notre bulle éclata. Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Matthew et je me décalais pour voir… Edward ! ?

**- Tu permets que je récupère ma copine, s'il te plaît ? **Déclara-t-il très sérieux, le regard sombre à faire peur.

**- Excuse-moi mec, je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était pas libre. Merci pour la danse Bella, ce fut un plaisir.**

_Non mais c'est une blague ? Je vais me réveiller !_

Je vis détaler Matthew comme un lapin. En même temps vu l'air rageur d'Edward, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurai pas non plus demandé mon reste.

Tandis que je cogitais, Edward commença à me faire danser. Mais je le repoussais aussitôt et me dirigeai rapidement vers les toilettes.

_Non mais il croit quand même pas que je vais lui tomber dans les bras après ce qu'il vient de faire ?_

**- Isabella, attends s'il te plaît !** Me cria-t-il alors qu'il me rejoignait à l'entrée des WC.

Je me retournais alors pour lui dire ses 4 vérités, animée par une immense colère.

**- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit tu te permets de dire que je suis ta copine ? Je le saurais quand même si c'était le cas !**

Il me conduisit vers l'issue de secours afin de ne pas gêner le passage et pour pouvoir discuter.

**- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire. Matthew est un coureur, il prend et il jette les filles et j'ai voulu t'épargner ça. **Dit-il l'air gêné alors qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée.

**- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je pense que tu es mal placé pour parler de Matthew comme ça alors que tu sors qu'avec des « grognasses ». Je ne suis pas ta copine Edward ! Ca fait 2 ans qu'on est au même lycée et tu ne me calcules même pas !**

**- Crois-moi Isabella, je te vois bien mieux que d'autres. Je t'ai toujours vue. Et ces filles, elles ne sont pas toi, elles ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends dingue ! **Déclara-t-il l'air torturé en se rapprochant de moi tout en me bloquant de ses bras contre le mur.

_Quoi ?_

Ma colère s'envola sous ses paroles. Nous étions tous les 2 haletant nous toisant l'un l'autre, nos lèvres se touchaient presque.

**- Mais, mais, pourquoi tu n'aies jamais venu me parler ? **Balbutiai-je le cœur lourd lui posant cette question qui me brûlait tant les lèvres.

**- Parce que je suis lâche. Je ne vais jamais vers les filles, je suis trop timide pour ça, c'est elles qui viennent vers moi. Et puis tu m'impressionnes tellement avec ton tempérament de feu que je n'osais même pas t'approcher. J'avais trop peur de me prendre une veste. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui la dernière fois après notre délicieux baiser, je pensais sincèrement que j'allais me recevoir une baffe. Tu es si belle et intelligente et moi je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais quand je t'ai vue avec Matthew tout à l'heure, j'ai pété un plomb. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme de la merde, tu mérites d'avoir un homme dans ta vie qui te respecte et t'aime et…**

**- Embrasse-moi ! **Le coupai-je prenant mon courage à deux mains, soudain trop heureuse de savoir qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu penses réellement tout ce que tu viens de me dire alors embrasse-moi Edward !**

Il ne se fit pas plus prier. Il prit mon visage en coupe et effleura doucement mes lèvres. C'était chaste et il se détacha pour voir ma réaction.

J'en voulais plus, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça que je me jetai littéralement sur lui. Je crochetai sa nuque et attaquai sa bouche, lui donnant un baiser plein de fougue et d'amour. Je titillai sa lèvre inférieure de la pointe de ma langue afin qu'il me laisse l'accès à sa bouche. Sa langue se mit à jouer avec la mienne. Toutes les deux menaient une bataille acharnée pour prendre le pouvoir, c'était incroyable comme sensation, si c'était un rêve je ne voulais jamais me réveiller tellement c'était bon.

Embrasser Edward me donnait un avant-goût du paradis. Je n'osais même pas imaginer si les choses devenaient sérieuses à quel niveau du bonheur je me sentirai.

**- Putain ! Je suis fou de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. **Avoua-t-il essoufflé.

Mon cœur eut un raté face à cette déclaration et je m'entendis dire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé.

**- Amène-moi chez toi Edward.**

**- J'adorerai t'amener chez moi, princesse, mais je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien m'offrir.**

**- J'en ai très envie Edward, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends.**

Il me regarda l'air surpris et comprit alors que j'avais également des sentiments pour lui. Ainsi il attrapa ma main et m'amena vers la sortie non sans faire un crochet par la piste de danse pour dire à mes amies que je m'en allais. Toutes les trois accueillirent la nouvelle avec des pouces levés en signe de leur accord ce qui me fit rire. En même temps, elles étaient en charmante compagnie avec Emmett, Jasper et même Dean qui discutait avec Angela.

Le trajet pour se rendre chez Edward fut relativement court. Il n'avait lâché ma main à aucun moment comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

_Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'enfuir !_

Nous arrivions chez lui, son propre appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis peu et que ses parents louaient pour leurs études.

Il m'amena aussitôt vers sa chambre.

**- La salle de bain est juste là si tu veux.** Me montra-t-il d'un signe de tête comprenant que j'avais certainement besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Je hochais la tête et décidais d'aller me rafraîchir. Je posai mon sac à côté du lavabo et fis face au miroir. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Et dire que j'allais enfin avoir ce que je voulais, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir et là paf Edward s'était enfin réveillé.

Et même si j'avais la trouille de perdre ma virginité, je ne me défilerai pas, avoir sa première fois avec l'homme qu'on aime depuis si longtemps, c'était une chance inespérée. Une chance qui ne se représenterait pas dix fois dans ma vie. Je pouvais le faire et tout allait bien se passer. Nous avions tous les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et il saurait me guider car il avait de l'expérience, il serait doux, j'en étais certaine, j'espérais juste ne pas avoir trop mal.

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour récupérer une lingette rafraîchissante mais trouvais à la place une petite boîte avec un mot à mon attention de la part d'Alice.

_Eclate-toi ma puce. On ne vit qu'une fois sa première fois. xoxo. Lily._

La petite boîte contenait des préservatifs de toutes tailles et à tous les goûts.

_Sacrée Alice !_

Je ne faisais pas attendre plus longtemps Edward et sortis de sa salle de bain rassurée.

Je n'avais pas bien regardé sa chambre en rentrant mais j'étais sûre que lorsque nous étions rentrés, l'ambiance n'était pas si romantique.

Il y avait plein de bougies allumées un petit peu partout créant une ambiance feutrée et magique. La couette du lit était à moitié rabattue comme une invitation à se pelotonner dedans.

Edward était assis sur le lit, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement. Lorsqu'il me vit, un immense sourire barra son visage d'ange et il ouvrit ses bras pour m'inviter à me blottir contre lui. Je ne me fis pas prier. Il me serra fort et nous allongea au milieu de son lit.

**- Te voir dans mon lit est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir un jour ici.** M'avoua-t-il.

**- Et bien moi non plus à vrai dire. **

**- Isabella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…**

**- Bella.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella. Je préfère Bella. Je n'aime pas du tout Isabella, ça fait trop rigide.**

Il sourit à ma remarque.

**- Très bien, Bella. Donc ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait. **Confessa-t-il tout penaud.

**- Tu plaisantes ? Avec la réputation que tu as au lycée, j'ai du mal à y croire.**

**- Et bien, j'ai effectivement eu pas mal de… comment tu les as appelées déjà ? Ah oui j'ai eu pas mal de « grognasses » mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elles. Je sais qu'elles n'ont pas supporté que je refuse leurs avances et c'est pourquoi elles m'ont taillé une salle réputation de tombeur. Mais j'ai toujours voulu attendre la bonne personne. Tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un de vieux jeu mais je t'assure que je suis toujours vierge.**

Je fus surprise face à cette déclaration.

**- D'une certaine manière je suis soulagée que cette réputation soit fausse. Et bien je pense que nous allons découvrir ensemble. Et si toi tu es vieux jeu et bien alors je le suis certainement aussi. **Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'embrassa pour sceller le début de notre histoire d'amour. Il commença à passer ses mains sous mes vêtements pour me caresser et les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent à son contact. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces et me rendaient folle de désir.

**- Si jamais je fais quelque chose de mal, il faut que tu me le dises.**

**- Tout va bien se passer Edward. Continue… **Chuchotai-je haletante.

Tandis que nos bouches l'une sur l'autre prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance, nous nous déshabillions petit à petit.

Par contre une fois en sous-vêtements, ceux-ci volèrent très vite à travers la pièce. Notre timide étreinte s'était vite transformée en brûlante passion.

Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'explorer chaque partie du corps de l'autre tantôt par des effleurements tantôt par des attouchements plus poussés. Pour ma part, je n'étais que lave en fusion, j'étais au bord du gouffre et il n'avait pas encore atteint ma minette. Je fus la première à toucher maladroitement son sexe érigé contre ma cuisse. Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie mais ça me semblait très gros, trop gros d'ailleurs...

**- Mon Dieu, mais ça ne va jamais rentrer !** M'exclamai-je alors.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je te promets d'être doux.**

Je continuais mes effleurements mais il encercla ma main pour accentuer la caresse et me montrer comment le satisfaire. Il grogna de plaisir et ce son se répercuta au plus profond de mon être. Je sentais ma cyprine s'écouler le long de mes cuisses. Il décida de devenir un peu plus entreprenant et posa ses doigts sur mon clitoris.

Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle. Il en profita pour parsemer mon cou de baisers y ajoutant de temps en temps quelques coups de langue puis s'occupa de mes seins. Il lécha chacun de mes tétons durcis par le plaisir tandis que ses doigts tournoyaient sur mon bouton de chair. Une énorme chaleur envahit tout mon corps, mon dos s'arqua malgré moi pendant que je criai son prénom.

Il ne me laissa pas me remettre de ma jouissance et me pénétra d'un doigt. Il fit quelques va-et-vient et je pouvais dire que c'était trop bon. N'en pouvant plus de ce traitement je lui fis comprendre que je voulais plus.

**- As-tu de quoi nous protéger ?** Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille repensant à ce que m'avait donné Alice.

Il attrapa alors un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents. Ce geste était tellement sexy que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit couinement.

**- Et s'il se perce ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends la pilule.**

Il parut soulagé et me tendis la capote.

**- Tu veux me le mettre ?**

**- Non je préfèrerai que tu le fasses.**

Il l'enfila non sans quelques difficultés jurant un instant. Je pouffais en le voyant se dépatouiller tant bien que mal.

**- Tu rigoleras moins quand tu le mettras la prochaine fois.** Grogna-t-il l'air faussement vexé.

**- C'est une promesse ?**

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas, qu'après avoir perdu tout ce temps à ne pas être ensemble, que je vais me contenter d'une seule fois ! J'ai envie de toi depuis trop longtemps ! **Jura-t-il le regard sombre et la voix rauque.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi et titilla mon entrée de sa longueur. Il s'introduisit petit à petit en moi. Je sentis son pénis m'étirer au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénétrait. C'était une sensation étrange, pas forcément désagréable ni plaisante. Par contre lorsqu'il déchira mon hymen, je ressentis une petite brûlure mais pas une immense douleur comme on n'avait pu me le dire. Je fus soulagée par cela.

Edward buta au fond de moi et me laissa quelques instants pour m'habituer à son intrusion.

**- C'est trop bon ma belle. Ca va ?**

J'acquiesçais pour lui signifier de continuer. Il entama un doux va-et-vient. Après quelques minutes, il allait et venait avec facilité et je ressentis enfin du plaisir. Les prémices d'un nouvel orgasme pointaient à l'horizon.

Edward se tendit et souffla longuement mon prénom. Sa jouissance l'avait frappé plus tôt que prévu.

**- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus tenu mais j'étais trop excité**. S'excusa-t-il confus, tandis qu'il se levait pour jeter la protection remplie de sa semence.

J'étais un peu frustrée et déçue de ne pas avoir joui mais je me doutais bien que la première fois n'était pas extraordinaire. Et puis il m'avait donné quand même du plaisir avec ses doigts, ce n'était pas si mal pour une première.

Il souleva la couette et nous glissa dedans. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Il entreprit d'explorer mon antre avec sa langue et l'association avec ses doigts m'envoya dans les étoiles.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions fait l'amour 3 fois, et malgré une première fois quelque peu bancale, les 2 autres fois avaient été extrêmement délicieuses.

J'avais envie de tout essayer avec Edward et je me doutais que chaque première expérience serait tout aussi merveilleuse, du moment que c'était avec lui.

Ce serait toujours Edward, mon homme, mon fantasme, mon rêve d'adolescente.


End file.
